The present disclosure relates to tools and methods for installing fasteners into the wooden frame of a building. More particularly, this disclosure relates to a guide for precise installation of fasteners to secure the top plate to trusses or rafters.
The wooden frames of modern buildings must meet requirements set forth in local and state building codes based on codes such as the International Residential Code and the International Building Code. To satisfy bare minimum requirements of such building codes, the top plate and the rafters or trusses must resist substantial amounts of uplift force. In locations that experience increased wind uplift and/or seismic activity a stronger connection between the top plate and rafters or trusses is required.
Traditionally, a stronger connection between the top plate and rafters or trusses is accomplished using hurricane clips or other forms of metal straps or clips. Traditionally, hurricane clips are inefficient to install, as 8 or more nails or threaded fasteners are required to satisfy connection force requirements.
A secure and more time-efficient connection between the top plate and rafters or trusses can be made using a 6 inch threaded fastener such as the TimberLok® wood screw manufactured and marketed by OMG, Inc. of Agawam, Mass. To secure the components with the required amount of retention, the threaded fastener is driven through the top plate and into the rafters or trusses at a 22.5° (±5°) angle with respect to an axis defined by a structural member such as a vertical framing stud and/or top plate. Though securing a single fastener is quicker than attaching a hurricane clip, it is difficult to consistently estimate a precise 22.5° angle, and using a protractor and a level to install a threaded fastener can be just as difficult and time-consuming as conventional methods.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved apparatus and method to secure a top plate and rafters or trusses by a threaded fastener having a consistently precise 22.5° angle ±5°.